Narnia: The Dragon, The Witch and The Wardrobe
by sweethoneybee229
Summary: Four children, from four cities are evacuated to the country, to the same town, to the same house. What happens when a simple game of hide and seek turns into something much more. Narnia, HTTYD, ROTG, Brave, Tangled crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The bombs were dropping hard on London.

Hiccup ran into the shelter not far behind his father. The photo of his mother tucked safely in his coat fell out, gliding towards the house. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turning towards the house he ran back.

"Hiccup!" his dad shouted as a bomb struck the house nearby.

Hiccup was thrown back into his dad. He was clutching the photo in his hand.

Hiccup woke up in the shelter . His dad, Stoick, was playing patience.

"Son," Stoick said, "we need to talk,"

"What about?"

"As you know I am an officer, well I'm going away for a while. And you'll be going to the country."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, he had never really got on well with his dad.

"When," He eventually asked.

"Tomorrow, I have a friend, Fergus, you remember him?" Hiccup nodded, "Well his daughter, I can't remember her name, she'll be going with you."

"Dad," Hiccup tried to protest.

"No 'buts' Hiccup, she's nine, I want you to be nice. Deal,"

Hiccup tried to say something.

"Deal," has dad said.

Hiccup sighed "deal,"

"Good," Stoick smiled "get some sleep big day tomorrow,"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI the first few chapters might be a bit rushed but they will get much much better when they all meet. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Merida," Eleanor sat looking at her child, "your father and I have something we need to tell you,"<p>

"What is it?" Merida asked tossing back a strand of her curly red hair.

"Well you see, um," Fergus began, "I have a friend in London, Stoick his name is, he has a-"

"What your father is trying to say," Eleanor interrupted, "is that you are being evacuated,"

"WHEN!" Merida demanded.

"Well, tomorrow we will travel to London where we will meet Mr. Stoick Haddock, you will be going to the country with his son, Henry I think his name is," Eleanor told the little, messy red haired girl.

"I'M NOT GOING!" she yelled ran out of the room.

Eleanor sighed, "I'll go talk to her," she said.

"Merida," Eleanor knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away," she said.

"Merida, what we're doing is to protect you and keep you safe, and I know you might not like it, but you have to go."

"Not going," she said.

"Let me try," Fergus said, "Merida,"

"I am not going," Merida said, she was crying now.

"Merida, if you stop crying now and pack I'll tell Maudie to make you an apple pie,"

This caught the girl's attention. She opened the door and asked, "A big one, with icing?"

Fergus nodded, "if that's what you want,"

"I'm off, got to pack," and she rushed off to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi thanks to the people who read, reviews, favourites, and follows this storey.**

**Ki: who is the little girl you mean, if you mean who went to Narnia first then I haven't a clue:)**

"Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked his mum as she came out of his little sisters room.

His mum smiled at him, "of course," she lied.

Jacks sister had tuberculosis and his mother and the doctor didn't know if she would survive the war. They never told Jack this though, he had enough to worry about.

"Good!" he smiled, "so she'll be coming to the country with me then, wont she?"

"oh Jack," she sighed, "she can't you'll have to go yourself."

"oh," was all he could say. He loved his sister more than his friends, he loved her more than Aster the rabbit they had a few years ago. Now that she wasn't country with him, he didn't see a point in going.

He was going to mention this when he saw the 'not now 'look on her face.

"Go and get some sleep big day tomorrow,"

**So sorry for al late update and a short chapter but I promise once I get all the intros done there will be chapters as longer than your computer screen.**

**Peace out!**

**Ry **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for late updates. I don't have a good excuse. sorry.**

**Just to make this clear I have nothing against Germany or the people from that country. Anything bad that is said about them in this story are the views and opinions of the characters and not mine what so ever.**

**Nothing to say at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was confused, she didn't understand what was happening. She knew there was a war going on and that every night planes would come and bomb Manchester, but she didn't understand why less than a week ago her mother started calling her Rachel instead of Rapunzel.<p>

"Why?" she had asked her.

"Because, mother knows best," she sang.

Now her mother doesn't want anything to do with her _and_ she's saying she's German, which was pretty strange because she couldn't speak German, she never went outside her house and she never knew anything of what it was like to be outside, the only thing she knew how to do properly was paint.

"Rachel! Rachel!" her mother screamed.

"Yes mother," she called back down the stairs.

Her mother, Gothel, gave Rapunzel a train ticket to the country.

"You'll go in the morning," she said, "I suggest you go pack"

"Yes mother," Rapunzel said.

Although her own mother was sending her away Rapunzel couldn't help feeling exited. She felt like it was making up for all the holidays she never went on.

* * *

><p>"Rachel. Rachel. Get up." Her mother said sharply<p>

Rapunzel didn't know what was happening. Her mother never woke her up this early.

"I'm going to the country," she mumbled to herself.

Rapunzel leapt out of bed and threw her lilac dress over her head. Not even thinking about shoes she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"I've made you a snack for the train," Gothel pointed to a brown paper bag on the kitchen table, "you should go now. Remember your name is Rachel not that filthy German name, the train leaves soon. Bye."

Rapunzel was pushed out of her house where she had spent all fifteen years of her life, and into what she knew as the unknown.

"Train station," muttered Rapunzel, "where's the train station?"

**Haha!** **I lie.**

**Who wants to see Women in black 2! Sooooo exited to see it.**

**Can someone plz read my other stories. I feel so lonely.**

**Good bye! see you next update, if there's no new update, then go out side and be a puppy for the rest of the day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_BANG BANG_

"Hiccup get the door will you," Stoick said, "that'll be Fergus."

It was 8am and Hiccup was still in his bed and Stoick was outside working on the Anderson shelter.

"Hiccup! Get out of bed and get the door!"

"I'm up. I'm up," Hiccup groaned as he fell out of bed.

Hiccup couldn't understand how people could be up and about at this time in the morning. He walked down the stairs in his pyjamas and opened the front door.

"HHHHHHHHello," he said.

A man that reminded Hiccup of his father stood in the doorway, he had ginger frizzy hair and wore an officer's uniform similar to Stoick's.

"Hiya lad," the man spoke a thick Scottish accent, "does Stoick live here?"

"Yeah that's my dad," Hiccup said, "he's out back."

"Good, for a second I thought we'd got the wrong house," the man said, "and your Henry right?"

"Yeah, you can call me Hiccup, don't ask. You're Fergus,"

"Aye."

"Come in," he said, "Dad! Fergus is here! Fergus excuse me for asking, but, I thought you had a daughter?"

"Aye laddie I do. She's not coming out the car I don't know why though the train leaves at nine. Why don't you see if you can get Merida out?"

"Sure," Hiccup said, I'll try."

"Good, on you go," Fergus pushed Hiccup outside still in his pyjamas.

Hiccup walked towards the car that was outside the house, there was a woman with long brown hair standing next to it.

"Merida get out the car," she said.

"Hello ma'am" he said.

"Oh hello," she turned around, "and who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup, Stoick's son. Fergus told me to come out and try and get Merida out the car."

"Don't you want to get dressed first," she asked.

"No I'll be fine,"

"Right then, I'm going to go inside,"

"Right,"

Hiccup sat in the car next to Merida.

"Hi," he said

Merida laughed at the at the boy in pyjamas sitting next to him, "hi, who are you,"

"Guess,"

Merida frowned, "you're not Henry are you?"

"Yep, but you can call me Hiccup," he told her.

Merida giggled, "Why,"

"Hmm, I'll tell you that if you come out the car, now,"

"I'm not coming out," she mumbled.

"Well Merida, what do you love to eat?"

Her face brightened up "Apple pie. A big one, with lots of icing on top and sometimes a cherry.

"If you come out the car I'll take you to the bakers and buy you a big apple pie with icing and a cherry on top," Hiccup told the little girl.

"Really?" questioned Merida.

"Really."

Merida jumped over Hiccup and dashed out of the car, her red curls bounced around her head, "come on," she said, "let's go! Hurry up!"

When Hiccup got out of the car Merida grabbed his arm and tried to drag him across the street.

"Em Merida," he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Were going to the bakers," she grunted trying to drag the seventeen year old.

"Well little lady, in case you hadn't noticed, but I'm in my pyjamas and I've no money,"

Merida gave Hiccup a ferocious kick in his shin.

"Ouch!" he yelped, "Why would you do that?"

"Never call me a lady," she growled.

_Wow!_ Hiccup thought, _for a nine year old she's pretty violent. _

"Ok. Sorry," winced Hiccup, "I'm going in to get changed and then we'll go."

"Be quick about it."

Hiccup and Merida went inside. Eleanor and Fergus were amazed._ How on earth did he manage to get her out the car?_ They both thought. Fergus even asked him if he was magic, for, if Merida didn't want to go somewhere there was no hope of getting her out the car. In a short while Hiccup was dressed and ready to take Merida out.

"Finally," she said.

"Where are you two going?" questioned Stoick.

"Hiccups going to take me to the bakers and get me a big apple pie with icing and a bi cherry on top," blurted out Merida.

Fergus and Stoick both laughed, Eleanor frowned, she didn't like Merida having cakes often.

"No wonder she got out the car," Fergus laughed, "she'll do anything if cakes are involved!"

"Er Hiccup," Eleanor said, "why don't you get Merida something when you switch trains at Manchester?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Merida though was having none of that, "NO!" she screamed, "I want my apple pie now!"

"Merida," her mother spoke sharply, "a lady does not raise her voice."

"I'm not a lady and I won't stop shouting!" she screamed.

"If you don't shut up now, you won't get anything," Hiccup told the screaming girl.

That shut her up.

"Thank you," Stoick sighed.

"Oh look, the train leaves soon,"

* * *

><p><strong>What would you say if i did a httyd and game of thrones crossover. Review if you think its a good idea review if you dont.<br>goodbye!**


End file.
